To Tame a Pirate 4: Lessons We Must Learn
by Deyna Ian Bloom
Summary: After Amanda and Jack's children are kidnapped, Amanda must learn the ropes of being a pirate. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: A New Story

[Okay, I'm back home now so let the story begin! Please don't kill me. This chapter is a little boring.]

An old bent, weathered woman rocked back and forth in her rocking chair. Small children were at her feet and older ones sat in chairs around the covered porch. The old woman smiled at the eager children.

"We want another story, grandma!"

"Oh! You don't want to hear about my life! It's boring!"

"Oh, come on, mother. Tell them a story!"

The old woman turned to her son. "You keep your mouth closed, Peter! Don't start acting like your father!" She slumped back into her chair and took out an old book. She flipped to the forth section. "Now, mind you children. This is the last one. I know that they're fun to hear, but I get tired." She yawned and almost dropped the book. "Remembering is hard for me, because I lost him so long ago." Her face was full of emotion and sadness as she looked over at the sea.

"Lost who?" one child asked. Peter touched her arm.

"Shh, child. Listen."

"Four years after Jack and I got re-married, we were living in Spanish Town, a place not far from our beloved Port Royal." The woman looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I was 32 at the time. Life was hard for us, but we were near the sea and had Will and Elizabeth to take care of us, and our new arrivals." She beamed.

"Peter! Stop hitting your baby sister! Sarah, please make Kimmi eat her dinner. Jackson! Don't play with the cat like that!" I groaned and slumped into my chair. It fell out from under me. "Auuugh!"

Emily, the baby of the group, pointed to me. "Mommy's on the floor." She giggled.

Jack came into the room. "Amanda, are you okay?" He picked me up and hugged me.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine." He kissed my temple and put his arms around my waist.

"Ewww! Gross!" Jackson said, from the floor. I smiled and bent down to tickle him. He surrendered, so I picked him up.

"Alright, you pirates! It's time for bed. Now, shoo!" I let him go and they all scurried upstairs. "How is Elizabeth and Will?"

"You mean after they dropped off little William and Nora? I suspect better than we are." He walked to me and slid an arm around my waist.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I slipped a hand into his vest to cup his waist. A crash sound came from upstairs.

"That's what I mean."

A voice that sounded like Jackson's came through the air. "It wasn't meeeeeeeee!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll go check it out."

The children's room was suspiciously quiet, and dark. An oil lamp was on the ground, broken into a million pieces. Jack was behind me.

"I'll get it. Go to our room."

I walked down the stairs and went to the small room next to the kitchen. The captain's bed took up most of the space, but there was room for a small table and a mirror.

I picked up a brush from it and sat down on the bed. Looking out the window, I started to brush my thigh length hair. The sea whipped and rolled from behind the dirt-crusted glass. The wind whipped the burlap curtains around and fluttered my oil lamp's flame. I stood up, closed the window and drew the curtains. Jack walked in as I started brushing my hair again.

He plopped onto the bed and covered his eyes with his hands. "Do you know how long it's been since I was on the sea last?"

I walked over to him. "Let me guess? 3 years?" He didn't move.

"You know me too well." He put his hands on his stomach. "Did I mention that I was sorry for what I did?"

I smiled. He had said it every night for the past four years. "Did I mention that I forgive you?"

"Yes. But I don't care. I'm going to apologize until the day I die." He rolled over and looked at me. "I love you, Amanda." I started to lean down to kiss him but another crash came from the children's room. We both got up and went upstairs.

The door had been forced open, the beds were turned over and the window was open.

"Oh, Jack! They're gone!"


	2. Chapter 2: Going After Them

[Peter Pan, eh? Never seen it. Yes, it's sad. I've heard of it, and probably watched it over a decade ago, so I don't remember it. Or are you referring to the new movie? Or the book. Hmm. I would've thought that it was more like "Hook" than Peter Pan. Oh well. You're right and I'm wrong and all's fair in love and war.

And if you think my story is stupid, then you don't have to read it. I'm not trying to be mean, but I have feelings too and you are hurting them when you pick at my story.]

"But who could have taken them? Barbossa was our only enemy and he is dead," I said as I poured Jack's tea.

"I hate tea," he mumbled.

"I heard that." I set the pot down and walked back to the table.

"Not all of our enemies are dead, luv. You forget, I've been a pirate all me life."

"So you're saying that one of your old enemies kidnapped our children? Make a guess at which one." I downed all of my tea and put my head on the table.

"Well, I didn't have THAT many, luv, but I will-" he cut off and dropped his teacup.

I looked up at him. "Jack! That's my best china!"

"Amanda, don't move." I froze up. He slowly reached across the table and took my arm. "When I say go, jump to the floor. Go." He pulled me to the ground and rolled on top of me. A big knife flew and landed in the table. Jack looked up at the window for a second and then he helped me up.

"Jack, who was that?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was, they will be back."

He picked up the big knife from the table. A note was attached to the handle.

"I have your children. If you want them back, you must sail to England. Have fun on the sea." There was no signature.

Jack flipped the note over in his hands a few times. "Well, that's dandy. I'm wanted all over England." I gave him a questioning look. "Long story. So, what's our next move?"

"Well, I thought that it was obvious. We load up the Pearl and get after them!" I walked to the bedroom and started putting our things into a bag. Jack followed.

"Amanda, let's be sensible here. We have to hire a crew and get food for the voyage."

I walked into the kitchen and started packing our food. "We have plenty of food, Jack. And as far as a crew, after Barbossa, I don't think I would trust anyone."

"Not even Mr. Gibbs and AnaMaria?"

I looked up from a lower cabinet and stared at him. "A week after Gibbs married her, she muttered in her sleep something about strangling you for taking her ship."

"That was 14 years ago. And besides, they have been taking care of the Pearl for 3 years."

"Do you think she cares how long ago it was?"

He thought about it for a second. "No."

.

Ana Maria and Jashaemee Gibbs lived south of us right on the sea, whereas we lived about a mile from shore, only close enough to see the water from our windows.

We took up our few bags and walked the mile to their house. Anamaria's dogs barked and she pulled a curtain aside to see who it was. The front door opened and she walked out onto the steps with their baby, Joshua, on her hip.

She smiled at me. "Amanda! How nice to see you!" Her smile faded. "Oh, hello, Jack."

Jack looked uneasy. "Where's Gibbs?"

"Cleaning the Pearl."

"Thanks." Jack ran to the shore, eager to get away from AnaMaria.

She invited me inside. "How are your children, Amanda?"

"Well, you see, that's why we're here. They were kidnapped."

["You think I'm gorgeous... you want to kiss me... you want to date me." Ha ha. Sorry this chapter took so long. It took me forever to think of a bad guy, but I've got one and it will keep you guessing! evil laugh]


	3. Chapter 3: First Lessons

[Would you believe, I've never had a boyfriend, never been kissed, never had a boy say that I'm pretty or anything of that subject and never been in any kind of relationship with the opposite sex? Except friendship, but that doesn't really count. Okay, raise your hands if you don't believe me! I wouldn't believe me if I were someone else. has hand up Let me see ya'lls votes! My youth camp is in two weeks so I need to hurry up and finish this story by then so I don't have to worry about it while I'm at camp so I hope that ya'll don't mind me writing this really fast. Not that the quality will be bad or it will have less chapters, but it needs to be written in a hurry.]

AnaMaria and Gibbs helped us load the Pearl with our things, and gave us a bit of their supplies as well.

"I only hope that we could go with you," Gibbs commented before we said goodbye.

__

'Why? So your wife can knife my husband during the night?' I thought. Jack was thinking the same thing.

"Well, yes, Gibbs, it is too bad. Now, you take care of that baby and we'll be back soon." Jack pushed Gibbs off of the ship and moved the boarding plank.

Walking up to me, he took my wrist and led me to the helm. "Now, your first lesson in running a ship is the helm. Say it with me, he-"

"Jack, I know how to say it. Just tell me what to do."

He smirked. "Well, seein' as how I can take liberties with you that other men can't, I'll show you." He got behind me and took my hands. He placed them on the helm and snuggled up against me.

I sighed. "Jack, are we here to work the helm, or to work up a frenzy?" I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oww. Okay, fine. Turning it to the right makes it go right and left makes it go left. Got it?" He rubbed his stomach and whimpered. "Try it."

I swerved the helm to the right. The ship turned a sharp edge that made me fall over.

"Amanda! Not that far!" He saved the ship from hitting the cliffs. He guided it until we were out in the open ocean.

I looked up at him from the deck. "Well?"

He didn't look at me. "Well what?"

"Well, aren't you going to help me up?"

"No." I gave him "the look." He looked down at me and laughed, but offered his hand anyway. After I took it, he pulled me up, turned me around and spanked me.

"Yeow! What was that for?"

"For elbowing me in the stomach." He flipped me around again and planted a kiss on my lips. "Now, try the helm again." I put my hands on the wooden handles and slowly turned to the left. The Pearl turned lightly.

Jack smiled. "Very good. Now for your next lesson. Swordplay." He tossed me a sword which I promptly caught and twirled around for a second, ending with sliding it in my belt. Jack pitched his sword back onto the deck. "Never mind."

.

Since we couldn't sleep and run the ship at the same time, Jack dropped the anchors and locked the sails so it wouldn't run off during the night. We walked into our cabin after doing so and he collapsed on the bed. I went to the wardrobe and took out my nightclothes.

Jack groaned. "How do you have the energy to change your clothes?" I glanced at him and continued taking my belt off. "What's wrong with the clothes you have on?"

"They're dirty, and unlike you, I don't like to get the bed sheets filthy with dirt." I changed my shirt to one of Jack's undershirts and put on a pair of bloomers.

"I don't mind it. Why should you?"

I didn't answer. He lifted the sheets for me to get in and tucked them under me after I lay down.

I propped my head up with my arm and looked out the cabin's windows. "I wish that our babies were here."

"Remember, Sarah and Peter are 14 now. They're not babies anymore."

"And Kimmi is 12. They're growing up so fast."

He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "We'll get them back, Amanda. You have my word."

[Okay, I've got a good bad guy, but he doesn't really have a good motive. I'm working on it though.]


	4. Chapter 4: Old Wounds

[Captainme: They have 5 kids, but Jackson and Emily are still babies. Jackson is 4 and Emily is 2.

Missz-Sparrow: Your story is not getting too long, it's getting too suspenseful! Lol I have to know what Jack says when she tells him! (strangles Missuz-Sparrow)]

Needless to say, a trip to England takes a looooooooooooooong time. 3 months to be exact. Every day it was the same: run the helm, put out the sails, back to the helm, put the sails in, scrub the deck, make breakfast, lunch and dinner while Jack only does the work when I'm scrubbing the deck and cooking.

'A ship is steered mainly by the wind, and the water. If you wanted to go south with the water but the wind was going north, you would bring in the sails and let the water guide you. And vice versa with the wind. So, if the current stopped and the wind changed, then you would have to let the sails out-'

I blinked from my position at the helm. My mind had wandered again. We had been at sea for a month. Jack was on the lower deck braiding some rope and pricking his fingers in the process. It was almost nightfall, so it was time to turn in.

I locked the helm and began walking down the steps to the deck. "Jack, help me lower the anchors."

He grunted from his pile of rope. "Just a minute, luv." His voice was slurry so I walked over to him.

"Jack, you've been drinking!"

"You caught me." He stood up and walked to me. "I'm sorry, luv. It called to me."

"Well, given the current situation, you can drink rum right now. But only one bottle a day." I shook my finger to accentuate my point.

"Point taken, luv, and it shall be obeyed." He saluted and walked on rubbery legs to our cabin, leaving me to lower the anchors. After I was done, I followed Jack to the room.

I smiled at his sleeping figure on the floor. He could sleep anywhere. I rolled him over so that he was on his back and set a pillow under his head.

A few of his shirt buttons had come undone so I reached down to button them back. As a reflex, Jack reached up and pulled my hand to his shoulder, revealing his two bullet hole scars. I winced.

I knew every inch of his skin, but this was the part that I hated the most. He had gotten shot while we were separated and if I had been there, then the bullets would have hit something else. A few drops landed on Jack's chest. I realized that I was crying.

I looked at the man I loved so much and cried because I had not been there for him. Jack always had said that it was a small price to pay to have me back, but I didn't like it anyway.

Jack stirred in his sleep so I settled on his chest and fell asleep.

The next day, a storm hit. Jack, being the experienced seaman, ran the helm all day while I tied down everything and got soaked. [lol]

By the end of the day, we were both dirty, but seemingly dry because it had stopped raining by about 4. We both slumped into our cabin, tired and hungry. Jack flopped onto the bed while I walked to the wardrobe. I began to change my clothes.

"Jack, you're getting the sheets dirty again."

"What's wrong with that?"

I put my shirt over my head before I answered. "I work hard to wash them every day, but you get them dirty again at night. So I guess I'm just wasting my time on it. But if I didn't wash them, then you would make the sheets a dirty mess that would be uncleanable and then I would have to buy a new set when we get to England."

He stuffed a pillow under his neck so he could watch me, but got it dirty. "I see your point." Getting up, he walked to the wardrobe and peeled off his shirt and pants. He pulled out a clean pair of pants and put them on. He turned to me. "Is that better?"

"Much. Thank you." I dipped my rag in the wash water and washed my face and neck while Jack watched. I tossed the rag at him.

He looked at it like it was an enemy missile. "What's this?"

I rolled my eyes and threw the rag into the bowl. "We'll work on that later." I took his hand, led him to the bed and we went to sleep.

[I have to ask. What is it about my fic that is bad? Is it because it's the only "r" fic without sex scenes in it? At least it's not like those yucky you/Jack fics where they sleep together five minutes after they meet and they're never married. Yuck. Excuse me, I'm going to go barf now.]


	5. Chapter 5: My Big Mouth

[I changed the rating on 3 and 4. It's PG-13 now. Should the other two be changed too? I didn't know because there's a little bit more "implied" stuff in them. Let me know.

Oh my gosh! I am so excited right now because I made a Jack Sparrow doll! It's so cool and it looks just like him! Except, the doll doesn't have tanned skin. Oh well. As soon as I get pictures, I will let ya'll see them!]

About a month later, I had learned everything about running a ship. And since Jack no longer had to teach me, we split the shifts of running the helm.

I had just given the helm over to Jack, so I went back to our cabin and got out one of my few books.

Inside it were pictures of stylish dress from England. I had used the book to sew when I was a seamstress, but now I used it to look at the pictures. I brought it to the helm, sat down by Jack's feet and leaned against his legs.

"Jack," I said to get his attention. He grunted. "Do you think that my dresses will be good enough when we get to England?"

"Of course they will be good enough. They aren't that old. They should hold up."

"That's not what I meant. I meant will they be fashionable enough."

Jack shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"Everything is stylish there. When we get to England, we will have to look our best."

"We?"

I looked up at him and laughed. "Yes, we. I was hoping that you would wear some of the clothes the Governor gave you."

He didn't answer as he swerved the helm back and forth. "We'll see."

Jack remained silent for the next few weeks, mainly because I filled the silence with my talk about England. Okay, so I was a little boisterous, but I hadn't been in England for 15 years. But Jack never complained… if you could call grunting and saying "yes" and "no" not complaining.

A few days before we got to England, I decided that it was my last chance to get Jack to look proper.

"Jack, come here. I want to see if this shirt still fits you."

Jack unwillingly walked over to the wardrobe so I could hold the shirt up to him.

"It looks good. You'll have to wear it when we get to England."

He took my hand and stopped me from putting the shirt back into the wardrobe. "What is it with you and England, luv. It's all you've been talking about for a month."

"I'm just excited to go there." He blankly stared at me. "And I can't wait to get the children back." I walked over to the wash basin and took the rag out. I slowly washed my face and neck with it. I smiled at him and got the rag wet in the bowl of water again. "Now, wash."

"Wash?"

"Yes, that thing you do every month. Let me get the dirt off of you." I reached for him, but he backed away.

"You never minded it before, why do you now? Why do you want to change me?"

"Jack, everyone bathes in England. They wouldn't be caught dead with someone dirty."

"Like me?" I didn't answer. "You're ashamed of me, aren't you?"

I stepped towards him. "Jack, I didn't say that."

"No, but you meant it." He began to walk towards the door.

"Jack, please wait!" He slammed the door in my face. "I didn't mean it." Tears came from my eyes as I sank down and fell asleep on the floor.

When I woke up the next morning, the cabin was empty. I wiped my face off with my rag and changed into a cotton dress. Jack was at the helm.

"Jack, can we talk about last night?" He didn't look at me. "Please?"

"We'll be at England tomorrow. After we find the children, I will be returning to Spanish Town." He looked down at me. "Alone."

[Oh nooooo! This chapter makes me sad. Oh, and don't stop reading because of it. It gets better, trust me.]


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Say Goodbye

[No no no! You misunderstood. She's not ashamed of him, he just thinks that she is. She wants him to look nice mainly because he's wanted in England and if he looks different, then maybe he won't get caught. And back then, if someone thought that you were a criminal, you got hung. No matter who you were. Amanda's trying to protect Jack and if he acted like himself, then they would get in trouble. It's complicated. I'm sorry, I'll work all this out in chapter 7. Oh, and the first time it was her leaving him. Now it's his turn. But don't worry, he doesn't leave. You'll see. Just wait. By the way, thank you so much for your reviews. They really make my day sometimes. :-)]

That night, I paced my room. What had I said? What had I done? I chewed on my pointer finger in concentration. Dried tears stained my face and fresh ones covered them. After about an hour of pacing, I walked over to the porthole and opened it. I looked up at the sky.

"God, I know that you're out there. You've done great things for me, but please don't take Jack away from me." I sank down into my arms and cried again.

After I was finished, I settled on the bed and hugged Jack's pillow. A few minutes later, Jack came into the room and lay down on the floor next to the table. When about an hour had passed, I fell asleep.

The next day dawned, but I didn't leave the room. Jack had left before I was awake, and was probably thinking about how mean I was. I sniffled.

After I changed my clothes and washed my face, I sat back down on the bed. I had no desire to see Jack again.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in."

Jack walked in. "We are nearing England. Pack up your stuff." He slammed the door behind him.

Still his wife, I obeyed his command and packed my few belongings.

When I was finished, the ship stopped and I felt the anchor hit the ocean floor. I slowly walked out onto the deck with my best "I'm sorry" face on and found Jack lowering the lifeboat. He acknowledged me with a nod and helped me into the small craft. He picked up the oars and silently rowed to shore.

A tailored man helped me onto the deck. With a bony finger, he opened his ledger.

"That'll be 5 shillings to dock your ship."

I looked over at Jack, who was intentionally ignoring me. I smiled at the old man and took 6 shillings out of my purse.

"There you are. Keep the rest."

He sifted through the coins. "A shilling. Now I can die happy." He slammed his book shut, stuffed the coins in his pocket and stomped away.

I looked over at Jack, who was holding my bags, and still ignoring me.

He knew that I was looking at him. "You said that you have relatives here. Let's find them." He started walking to shore so I followed.

It took us a while, but we eventually found the house of my Aunt Felicity and Uncle Benjamin. I jingled the bell by the door and a toy soldier butler answered the door.

"Yes," he said with a voice as stiff as a board.

"Hello, I'm here to see Benjamin and Felicity Swann. Are they at home?"

The butler looked at Jack with disgust. "They are indeed, my lady, but I will not allow that man in this house."

I scowled. "If you do not, then I shall have to tell my Aunt and Uncle to fire you."

His expression didn't change. "Very well, come in."

He led us inside the front room just as Felicity walked in the room. She gasped at me.

"Amanda, is that you?" She ran to me and gave me a hug. "Oh, my dear! 15 years is too long a time! I've missed you so much!" She looked over at Jack. "Who is this?"

"Aunt Felicity, this is my husband."

I detected a bit of displeasure in her face, but she smiled and shook Jack's hand. "You are welcome to stay with us. Any friend of Amanda's is my friend as well."

"Well, it sounds tempting, but I'm afraid that I must be gone. So I must say my farewells." He fiddled with his hat and looked at the ground.

Felicity pulled me aside. "Is there something going on between you and your husband, dear?"

I looked over at Jack who was very uncomfortable. "There will be time for explaining later. Excuse us." I took Jack's hand and he walked back outside with me.

I stared at the ground for a while before I had the courage to look at him. I tried to say something a few times, but my throat caught. "I'm sorry, Jack." Before he could pull away, I hugged him, sliding my lips up his cheek.

He unwrapped me from his embrace and took my hand. He slid Bootstrap's ring off of his right pointer finger and slipped it onto my thumb. Placing his hands on my cheeks, he kissed my forehead.

I savored the feeling of his hands. "Please, Jack. Please don't say goodbye." He stared at me with his big brown eyes and didn't answer. My sniff broke the silence.

A glint of a tear was in his eye. "I'll let you know when I find the children."

With one final glance, he turned and walked away and never looked back. I know, because I watched him. When he was no longer in sight, I sank to the ground and cried until I passed out.

[Waaaaaaaah! That's sooooo sad! I'm going to write chapter 7 with speed so they can be back together again.]


	7. Chapter 7: Gunshots

[Hee hee hee. I know, I'm terrible. Happy Birthday, Captainme! This chapter is your birthday present.]

A soft light woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Felicity and Benjamin hovering over me.

I said the first thing that came to mind, even though I knew the answer. "Where am I?"

"When you didn't come in, we went looking for you. We found you on the street, limp as a string and your husband was gone."

I grabbed my head. "Please, don't remind me. How long have I been here?"

"Three days at least."

I shut my eyes. "I'm starving."

Benjamin smiled. "I'll have the maid bring some food up." He got up and left the room.

Felicity took my hand. "Your husband left you, didn't he." I nodded. "Well, you're young. You can do better next time."

I wiggled my hand away. "No. There will be no next time. Jack is the only one for me." I rolled over and stuffed a pillow over my head.

The maid came into the room and set the tray down at the foot of the bed.

"Amanda, I just remembered. A man came to see you today. It was about an hour ago."

I sprang up. "Was it Jack?"

Felicity shook her head. "No, he was dressed in black and had a long flowing cape on. His hat covered most of his face and he carried a big black pistol. Do you know him?"

I settled onto my pillows. "Oh. I don't know who it is." I picked up some toast and started eating it.

"Well, eat your food and then take a nap. You'll feel better." She shooed the maid out of the room and closed the door after she left.

I finished my lunch, laid down on the bed and dozed off.

.

A hand shook me awake. "Wake up, you!" I turned to see a burly pirate digging his nails into my arm.

"Let me go, you brute! I'm the Captain's wife! You should treat me with respect!"

He grinned evilly. "Let's see what the Captain has to say about that, Duchess." He pulled me out the door and then shoved me down at the feet of the Captain. I looked up. It was Jack.

"Jack, dear! What's going on?"

Jack looked at me, and then at the pirate who got me. "Hey, Kohler, they sent us a crazy one!"

He laughed. "Aye, Captain. She went on in there about how she was the Captain's wife." All the pirates laughed.

Jack grabbed me and turned me around so that my back was pressed against his stomach. "I don't know who you are, pretty one, but Jack Sparrow commits to no one."

I got away from him but he kept my hands. "What's come over you, Jack?"

He dragged me over to the plank and made me walk a few steps onto it. "You shouldn't try to change people, Amanda."

"What are you going to do?"

He gestured towards the water. "The old you must die, and the new must surface."

I looked down at the water, my deepest fear, and began to cry. "Jack, please don't do this!"

"Amanda, it's the only way." He stepped forward and pushed me off the plank.

I screamed as I went down and splashed into the deep water.

.

A gunshot woke me up followed by a familiar scream that was not my own. I threw on my robe and ran down the stairs. It was nighttime.

Felicity and Benjamin were right behind me. I went to the front door, opened it and stood on the front steps.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

Benjamin shrugged. "Could be anywhere within 5 miles. Let's go back to bed, it was nobody we knew." [Gee. He's so insensitive.]

I remained on the front step. Another scream rang through the night. I knew that scream. I bolted down the driveway and into the town. People crowded the streets that I passed.

"Where did the shot come from? Please tell me!" I asked as I went by. Everyone pointed me to a tavern in the middle of town. I entered it.

A group of people were crowded around something on the floor. I pushed my way past them.

Jack was lying on the floor clutching his thigh in a puddle of blood. I pushed everyone out of the way and took Jack's arm. I slung it over my shoulder and began to carry him out of the tavern. He was half-conscious and a dead weight, but I handled it. I carried him all the way back to Felicity's house and up to my room.

[So suspenseful, isn't it? Hee hee. I have the power! evil laugh j/k I won't torture you.]


	8. Chapter 8: Another Chance

[Mich: Don't worry. I'm going away to camp and won't be updating either. So everyone enjoy this chapter, and come back next Saturday to get a new chapter!]

I set Jack down on my bed, ignoring the fact that he was getting the sheets dirty with his blood. I carefully put his head on a pillow and slid my hand down his cheek.

"Please don't leave me, Jack. I need you." I leaned down and kissed his dry lips. He stirred and woke up.

"Amanda," he said with a moan.

I took his hand. "Yes, Jack. I'm here."

He opened his eyes and saw me from my position beside him. He rolled over. "Amanda, go away. I told you, it's over."

"Jack. Jack, please." I touched his arm but he flung it away.

Benjamin came out of the shadows of the room. "Young man, I think it's time I had a talk with you. Amanda, please give us a moment." I got up and walked towards the door. I slowly closed it behind me but stayed by the door to listen.

"Mr. Sparrow, I don't know you, but I do know what you have done to my niece. She stayed asleep for three days after you left her. She hasn't been eating, she hasn't been getting enough exercise and it's all because you think that she's ashamed of you. Twenty minutes ago we heard gunshots. Amanda ran to the front door in terror because she knew that it was you who had gotten shot. She ran into town in nothing but her nightgown and robe because she cares about you. She walked into a tavern, picked you up and carried you through a crowd of rich people, in her nightgown. Now her feet are bloody and blistered because she didn't have any slippers on. But she didn't care about what she was wearing or about her feet, all she cared about was you. Everyone in the town will be talking about her now, but she doesn't care because you are safe. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that doesn't sound like she's ashamed of you."

Felicity walked up. "Amanda, let's get you something to eat while we wait for the doctor." I nodded and she lead me down to the dining room. The maid got me a plate of English muffins with eggs and bacon. I began to eat them when the door bell rang. It was the doctor. He walked up the stairs and went into my room and didn't come out for half an hour. When he did come out, Benjamin was with him.

The doctor smiled. "I am happy to say that he will recover. A man that can take two gunshot wounds in his chest, can certainly take one in his leg. He won't be able to walk on that leg for quite some time, so I left a crutch for him to use." Benjamin led the doctor to his buggy and came back inside.

"How did the talk go, Benjamin?" Felicity asked.

He shrugged. "Hard to say. Mr. Sparrow is not one to show very much emotion, but at least he heard me." They left me to my meal and went back to bed. I picked at my eggs with my fork. I wasn't hungry.

I heard someone coming down the stairs so I pretended to eat. Benjamin came into the doorway.

"Amanda, there is someone here to see you." Jack rounded the corner using his crutch. I looked down at my food again.

"May I sit down?" I nodded so Jack came and sat beside me. "Amanda, I've been thinking a lot about what Benjamin said to me. And I-" The doorbell rang. I started to get up to answer it, but whoever it was let themselves in.

A large woman came into the room and introduced herself as Gretchen Lester, the wife of the Mayor.

"I saw the doctor drive up so I had to see what was going on." She caught sight of Jack. "OOH! My Lord! Who is that man?"

I walked over to her. "That man is my husband, and if you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me. I do believe that you were just leaving, don't you, Mrs. Lester?" I pushed her out the door before she could answer.

When I walked back, Jack was eating my food. "Jack! Stop eating my food! Get your own!" I playfully slapped his hands and grabbed my plate back. In a swift motion, Jack took the plate, got up and kissed me with full force. I tried to get away from him but he held me tight. "Jack, I thought that you didn't like me anymore."

"Amanda, please accept my apology. I was wrong. You aren't ashamed of me. I'm so sorry." He hugged me.

I smiled and pushed him away. "This belongs to you." I took Bootstrap's ring off my thumb and slipped it on Jack's finger. I ran my hands up his arms as he brought me into another kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes grew big and he ducked taking me with him. A big knife identical to the one in Spanish Town buried itself into the table.

"Well, this looks familiar." He took the knife out of the wood and unrolled the scroll attached to it.

'Very good, you've come to England. Don't worry, your children are safe. Come and get them at the military base in London.' Jack put the note down after we both had read it.

"Well that's great. How are we supposed to get into a military base when the army wants you?"

Jack's mouth curved up as he twirled his mustache into a crescent. "Not to worry, luv. I have a plan."

[Hee hee hee. Now you have to wait a week to see what it is. Please don't stop reading because I'm going to camp. I've lost many readers because of times when I was gone. I'll see ya'll in a week! Bye!]


	9. Chapter 9: Jack's plan

[I'm back! Camp was a blast and I am pumped to finish this story so I can take a break from writing. I'm moving soon and I don't want to be tied down by my stories so I can't pack.]

In the cool early morning, a wagon creaked down main street in London. The back of the wagon was covered with a canvas tarp. Driving it was a young woman wearing a black cape.

"Jack," I whispered nervously into the tarp. "Are you sure that this is going to work?"

He poked his head out and smirked at me. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. My plans always work."

The guards stopped us at the gate. " 'ello ma'am. Wot's your business?"

I tightened my grip on the reins. "I'm here to see the general."

The guard smiled. "Is that so? Wot business would he have with the likes o' yew?"

I stuttered. "The general has been sent a special cask of wine, all the way from the Caribbean."

"Really now? Who sen' it?"

"Governor Swann of Port Royal."

The guard looked behind me at another wagon. "Alright. Go in." The gate opened and my wagon went through. When I reached the center of the complex, I jumped down from the wagon and started to roll back the tarp.

A hand covered mine. "Here, let me help you with that." I turned and stared into the face of Commodore Norrington.

I backed away and almost tripped. "Norrington! What are you doing here?"

He reached up and took the wine barrel from the wagon. "Governor Swann sent me to England. Said something about disrupting his family." He began to roll the cask.

"No, don't do that!" I shrieked.

He stopped. "Why not?"

"Um, um, this is a special cask of wine. It has to be carried or it will ruin its quality." Norrington looked at me funny, but picked the barrel up.

He grunted. "What is in this barrel? It's as heavy as rocks!" He looked at me for an answer, but I just smiled.

"This way, Norrington." He carried the barrel, with some difficulty to the general's room.

A big black chair was facing the back wall and the person sitting in it was unknown. "Norrington," it said. "Set the cask down and leave us." Norrington dumped the barrel on the floor and it rolled over to the desk.

The barrel made noise. The chair laughed. "You can let him out."

I leaned over and popped the lid off. Jack tumbled out with a groan.

"Next time, I'll hide behind your cloak," he said, before coming in contact with the floor.

I helped Jack up as the chair spun around. The man in the chair smiled at us.

Jack blinked and rubbed his eyes. "No. No, it can't be."

"You didn't think that you'd see me again, did you. You thought that you left me for dead with bullet holes in my chest. Well, if you can survive them, then I can. Like father, like son."

Jack swayed and leaned against me. "That was 6 years ago."

I looked from Jack to the man. "Jack, what's he talking about?"

The man smiled. "I didn't think that you would tell her."

"Tell me what?" I looked at Jack who was very angry.

"Well, go on. Tell her, son."

Jack hesitated. "He's…he's…my father."

[Dun dun dun! Okay, I've been sitting here forever thinking of something to write. Come back on Monday and read the next chapter!]


	10. Chapter 10: The tale ends

[mich: He does have side-effects, that's why he was in the barrel instead of behind Amanda's cloak.

Captainme: Yes, his father shot him when Amanda was gone. After I move I will start the exciting tales of their children.

Waaaaaaah! This chapter makes me cry!]

I stared at Jack in disbelief. "Jack, why didn't you tell me?"

"I feared for your safety. He was the one who shot me in the chest."

Mr. Sparrow put his hands across his stomach and grinned. "And it was twice, I believe. Then, ever the victor, you shot me in the same places. You always have to be the hero, don't you Jack? But you always have to pay for your mistakes, boy."

"So it was you who shot him in the leg!" I growled.

"You catch on very quickly. Jack took my precious wife away from me and now he is paying for it."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack's mother died in childbirth."

"That wasn't his fault. You can't help things like that." Jack swayed in my arms and almost fainted. I deposited him on a nearby couch and walked back to the desk. "Look, I don't know what kind of psychotic freak you are, but I want my children back."

"Now, calm down, Amanda. There's no need to be hasty."

"Hasty? Hasty? I've been on the sea for 3 months, I feel like I'm about to throw up, my children could be hurt, my husband is, and you're telling me not to be hasty?"

"I can assure you that your children are fine. On my word as a pirate."

I laughed. "Your word? Your word says that you can shoot my husband any time that you want. Your word says that you have the right to kidnap my children." I touched my hip and brought out my sword. I pointed it at him. "You'd better tell me where they are, or I will kill you, so help me God!" He wiggled under my blade but managed to point to the closet. I sheathed my sword and ran to open it. My five babies ran out and hugged me. "Oh, my babies! I never thought that I would see you again!"

In the midst of "Mommy" and "Are you alright", Peter looked over at Jack. "Dad! Look out!"

We all turned to see Mr. Sparrow hovering over Jack. Jack pulled out his knife and stuck it in his father's stomach, who in turn fell to the ground dead. Jack got up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, Father, but you will terrorize my family no longer." Jack looked up at me with a silent gaze that seemed to say, "it's over." He walked to my embrace and I cried tears of joy on his shirt. The children hugged him as well and we were all happy to be a family again. And that's the way it should be.

.

After we explained to the soldiers about Mr. Sparrow, Norrington took charge and gave Jack a pardon for killing the general's murderer. We all went back to Felicity and Benjamin's house and had a good rest while Jack recovered for a few weeks. After Jack was well, we prepared to set sail on the open sea.

Since Jack had Peter to help him run the ship, I stayed with Jack at the helm and sewed baby clothes for my rounding stomach.

When we arrived at Old Spanish Town, we found that AnaMaria and Gibbs had sold our home, but it didn't really matter anyway. Kingston, formally known as Port Royal, was really our home. We decided to move back there and we settled down next to Elizabeth, Will and their growing family.

Ours grew too at the arrival of Lauren and Amber. Then two years later with little Stephanie.

Jack became a cartographer and every summer, we sailed around Jamaica. Jack was never bothered by the military again, except for that one time... Well, nobody's perfect. Needless to say, Jack and I never had another marriage threatening quarrel as long as we lived.

.

"And we lived happily ever after. The end." Amanda looked up at her crowd and grinned. Everyone was crying. "Oh, you big baboons! Letting a story like this make you all teary eyed," she said in mock anger. "Sarah, please help me to my room, I'm tired."

That night, as Amanda laid in bed, a white figure entered the room. "Come, Amanda. It is time to go." He smiled as she got up, left her earthly body and followed him.

Sarah stood with her small child outside the room. He sniffled as he watched his grandmother die. "Does this mean that there are no more stories?"

A tear streamed down her face. "No, son. There are so many more to tell."

The End.

[My next stories will be about Jack and Amanda's children. You'll have to wait for them though! Ha ha ha!]


End file.
